


Unis jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

by Enamis2001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, No Descriptive, Sad Ending, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001
Summary: Je t'aime, mais toi, tu l'aime elle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, et ton bonheur vaut ma souffrance.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Unis jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !   
> Alors, c'est ma toute première histoire sur cette plateforme. C'est très court, c'est vrai, mais j'espère que vous lui donnerai une chance.  
> C'est aussi une histoire thérapie, c'est à dire que je me sers de cette histoire pour me guérir d'un mal de coeur.  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira 😊

Assise au deuxième rang, je te regardais attendre avec impatience l’arrivée de ta belle. Je souris face à ta mine enjouée, tes joues rouges d’excitation, tes yeux brillants de bonheur. Tu avais l’air si vivant, si _complet_ , que je ne pouvais faire autrement que sourire.

Tes yeux quittèrent un instant la porte au bout de l’allée et se posèrent sur moi. Tu rayonnais devant moi, et je levais mes deux pouces en l’air, comme pour te dire _bien joué,_ alors qu’au fond de moi, mon coeur pleurait.

Il pleurait d’opportunité perdues. Il pleurait pour un amour qui n’aura jamais lieu. Il pleurait pour me permettre de t’encourager dans cette voie qui te tient tant à coeur.

Tes yeux se détachèrent de moi, et je laissais mon sourie se fanait un peu, lourd de regrets. Ils se reposèrent sur la porte, attendant celle qui sera bientôt ta future femme.

Cette jeune femme si douce, si belle, que je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir de m’avoir arraché ton attention. Son coeur est aussi grand que la Terre entière, et elle acceptait tout et tout le monde. Comment ne pas l’aimer ?

Et tu as eu la chance qu’elle t’aimait en retour. Me laissant de côté. Mais je ne t’en veux pas. Je comprends.

Ce fut le plus belle des mariée, et le plus beaux des mariages. Votre amour rayonnait autour de vous. J’en eus les larmes aux yeux. De bonheur ou de douleur ? Je ne saurais pas trop le dire.

Puis ce fut les festivités. Tout le monde chanta, dansa. Tu me proposa une danse, et je te félicitais, et te dis à quelle point tu n’aurais pas pu mieux tombé. Je te dis que je t’aimais, et que j’étais la plus heureuse pour vous.

Tu me souris, et nous continuâmes à discuter, jusqu’a la fin de la danse, ou tu retournas chez ta partenaire de vie. Elle m’aperçus au milieu de la piste, et me fit un grand signe en souriant. Et je répondis, avant de me diriger vers le balcon.

Je repensais à notre histoire, notre amitié. Je repensais à nos fous rires, à nos larmes partagées. Je pensais à toi, alors que tu pensais à une autre.

Je ris d’un rire amère, et secoua la tête. Je me penchais sur le balcon, observant l’herbe et les fleurs dans le noir. Puis je me mis à la recherche d’un stylo et d’un papier, afin d’écrire ces mots qui me sont si chers.

Je t’aime. Je t’aimerai toute ma vie, jusqu’à mon dernier souffle.

Ne te sens pas coupable pour ce qui m’arrive. C’était ma décision de m’écarter ce jour-là, et c’est ma décision ce soir aussi.

Je pris la lettre, et la mis dans mon corset, pour éviter de la perdre. Ma décision était prise. Je patientais jusqu’à ce que les nouveaux époux décident de partir vers leur nuit de noces, et alla prévenir mes amis de ne pas me joindre pour un moment. J’avais envie de voyager tranquillement et seule. Je laisserai mon portable chez moi. C’était l’excuse que j’avais donné.

Puis je me dirigeais chez moi, et sans attendre une seconde, je perdis la vie, la lettre dans la main.

Je ne vis jamais mon frère rentrer chez moi deux jours plus tard à la recherche d’un habit à lui. Sa peur et sa tristesse à la découverte de mon corps.

Je ne vis jamais les larmes que versèrent mes parents, et n’entendis jamais le cri de désespoir de ma mère.

Je ne te vis pas pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, étant revenus en urgence de ton voyage de noces en entendant la nouvelle, lisant ma courte lettre, me prenant dans tes bras, me caressant les cheveux…

Je ne vis pas ton épouse se blâmer pour ma mort. Pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas de sa faute si cela c’est passé comme ça. Je le lui dirais quand nous nous reverrons.

Je vous aime.

Je t’aime.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, comment trouvez-vous ?


End file.
